


so the days float through my eyes

by blackkat



Series: Silly SakuOro AUs [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse of Tsunade's terrible luck, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meddling, Mito is the Queen of the Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Orochimaru, Mito has come to realize, has a good many of the qualities that made her brother-in-law so fearsome, and she’s glad for it.





	so the days float through my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on my Tumblr: I've seen in your work before the headcanon that Orochimaru's grandmother and Tobirama were friends, which I would guess also involved Mito (because yes the scary fox lady and the scary snake lady were friends). I don't think it was ever made clear when Mito passed away; she could have lived a few years past giving the Kyuubi to Kushina, even. Anyway, old and bored Mito playing matchmaker and meddler to her (official/unofficial) godchild, Orochimaru?

Orochimaru, Mito has come to realize, has a good many of the qualities that made her brother-in-law so fearsome, and she’s glad for it.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have nearly the support that Tobirama did, and Mito is entirely, grimly certain that it will lead to disaster.

“I don’t know why you’re telling  _me_ ,” Tsunade says, all of fifteen and one of the most dangerous women in the world and all too aware of it. The words are almost cutting, but the slant of her mouth says this is a problem she’s been dealing with for quite a while now, and she’s tired of it. “I  _know_. Why do you think Jiraiya and I try not to ever let him go out on his own?”

But there’s only so much they can do, and Mito realizes that. She looks down at her hands, wrinkled and weak and good for very little anymore, and tries not to grimace. Oyotsu was her best friend once, and to see her grandson reviled by the village he’s devoted himself to protecting—well. It’s all too familiar, really. Mito heard the whispers after she sealed the Kyuubi, and she wouldn’t wish them on anyone, but less Orochimaru.

“He won’t be able to bear them forever,” she says quietly, glancing out the window. All she can see is forest, Hashirama’s forest, and it makes her smile a little. She misses him. He was always able to be her strength.

That thought sparks another, though, and she blinks, turning it over in her mind. Not entirely without merit, perhaps.

“You were saying the Hatake boy was coming to your training sessions?” she asks, and really, if that isn’t fortune she doesn’t know what is. Loyalty is the Hatake Clan’s greatest trait, and there’s nothing Orochimaru needs more than the unconditional devotion of another soul.

Suspicion flickers across Tsunade’s face as she looks up from her book on sealing, propping herself up on her elbows on the foot of Mito’s bed and giving her a wary look. “…Are you plotting something?” she demands.

“I would never,” Mito demurs innocently, folding her hands in her lap. “But Oyotsu used to have the most amusing crush on Sakumo’s grandmother. I just wonder if such things carry on through the generations.”

“You think Orochimaru has a crush on  _Sakumo_?” Tsunade wrinkles her nose. “He’s so—like Jiraiya.”

“A boy,” Mito supplies dryly.

That, at least, makes Tsunade snort. “Partly that,” she agrees. “But they don’t have anything in common. It would be a disaster.”

Mito couldn’t engineer a more perfect opening if she tried. She pounces. “I wager they’d make a lovely couple,” she says. “And that they end up dating.”

“I bet they won’t,” Tsunade says automatically, and then snaps her mouth shut. She levels an incredulous, vaguely offended look at Mito, who muffles a laugh behind one hand, and then rolls her eyes. “ _Baa-chan._ ”

“Don’t take that tone with  _me_ , my sweet,” Mito tells her. “I’m certainly not the one taking bets on my teammates’ love lives. Oh dear, your grandfather was such a terrible influence on you.”

“Oh yes,” Tsunade says dryly. “ _He_  was the bad influence. Nothing to do with you at  _all_.”

Mito laughs, and hopes Oyotsu is paying close attention wherever she is now. That grandson of hers is a handful, but Mito is going to save him from himself if it’s the very last thing she does. 


End file.
